borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hell-burbia (location)
Hell-burbia is one of the coliseums added in the Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot add-on, the other two being The Gully and The Angelic Ruins. Area The Hell-burbia arena has an urban feel to it, most strongly resembling the town of Old Haven, although it also has buildings modelled around other locations from the main game as well as a section obviously themed after Jakobs Cove. The predominant feature is a central structure surrounding the spawn point, the roof of which is accessible via stairs and walkways. Surrounding this structure are several more buildings, each with a different theme and most featuring multiple levels; human enemies will often take advantage of these elevated sections and snipe from higher platforms. As with all of the Underdome arenas, there is a large, curtained stage that dominates one side of the map and acts as a spawn point for any boss characters. Aside from the buildings present, the terrain is mostly flat and littered with trees, containers, a broken down bus and even several rows of theatre seats (in front of the boss stage). Enemy Types The enemies spawned in Hell-burbia are mostly human (both Lance and Bandit), with some Skag spawns as well. Guardians do not appear at all, giving a slight advantage to Soldier and Berserker classes who do not specialize in elemental skills. Strategy *In general, the second floor of the central structure is a good place to be, as it offers plenty of cover, allows players to snipe any enemies positioned on the surrounding buildings or on the ground below, and can be quickly evacuated by leaping over the side if the sniper becomes swarmed. It also gives a good view of the stage during Boss Waves. *Conversely, the passageway through the lower floor of the central structure (containing the spawn point) is a poor place to stay, as enemies can quickly enter from both ends and pin players between them. *There are several platforms in the map, reachable with some careful jumping, that can be exploited to make surviving the Horde Waves far easier. The largest of these is on the very top of the central structure. To reach this roof, players must climb the stairs to the second floor and find the two small crates stacked against a wall; they are located on the platform that faces the blue building with large shipping containers suspended above it. Jump onto the stacked crates, and from here jump onto the adjacent door frame. Lastly, simply jump up onto the roof; the psychos and midgets will not be able to reach this location, and will often group together right in front of a character as they attempt to attack, making them easy targets. Furthermore, by carefully moving along the top edges of the "MOTEL" signs located between the buildings, it is possible to reach the other three rooftops on the structure as well. *Another difficult platform can be reached from the blue building to the side of the arena; jumping from here onto the roof of the wrecked bus will put a character out of reach of the horde's melee attacks, rendering them relatively harmless. It should be noted that the Psychos can still throw their axes, although these tend to cause only minor damage. *When the "Get Some Air" rule is active, many other ledges on the surrounding buildings become accessible and can make good vantage points for sniping. *As with all the Underdome arenas, the challenges (specifically the larger challenge) can be completed much faster by playing in splitscreen with a low-level character as the host and a high-level character as player two; all enemies will level to the host character, making them easy targets for the second player. Other Issues Some people find it difficult to exit a round in progress without exiting to the root menu. *Will automatically EXIT when finished last round unless interrupted by user in menu to block teleport. **'The above statement needs citation'; ***On PC: Standing still on circular center location after looting Boss round drops results in a 10 second countdown, after which another round starts with random rules being applied. There is no auto-exiting after each 5 round cycle. *PC = use the ESCAPE key menus *PS3 = use the START key menus *Xbox = use the START key menus uk:Фавели ru:Hell-Burbia